


Shine Kindly

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Resting places...





	Shine Kindly

**Author's Note:**

> dog_daies, 'shine kindly here'
> 
> (August 5, 2014)

"This is a nice planet," Un-ou noted as he flopped down on the grass in a shady part of the park they'd been walking through. He propped himself up after a moment of A-ou not responding.

"Hey-- what do you see?"

A-ou gestured back behind Un-ou and Un-ou turned cautiously.

It took him a moment, but then he saw it. Behind the normal park was a sprawling cemetery.

"Hey, it's not that nice of a planet," Un-ou replied with a short laugh.

A-ou chuckled and joined his partner on the grass a few seconds later. Once A-ou was settled, Un-ou leaned close-

"We're not really the nice planet type, are we?"

"Not yet," A-ou replied. "Not yet."


End file.
